I Guess It's My Fault For Liking Crazy Chicks
by bigredfox10
Summary: Takes place on Monday Night Raw 6/11/12. This is CM Punk's point of view on what happened when he saw AJ, his tag-team partner, kissed Kane in the middle of the ring.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. **

**Hi, everyone! I decided to write this story because I was inspired by the weird, awkward moment when AJ kissed Kane in the ring on Monday Night Raw on 06/11/12. So basically this is my idea on what CM Punk thought when that incident happened and how he felt about this crazy chick that supposed to have a crush on him. **

**Oh yeah, one more thing. This is a 600-word drabble on CM Punk's POV situation between AJ and his match at No Way Out. This does not include this author's note or the one after the story.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

When I saw AJ kissed Kane, I was thinking something along the line like…WHAT THE HELL, AJ?

I mean, earlier she was nervous as hell about our unusual tag team match with the Ugly-Ass Monster and Goatface, which was made by John Tonsilaitis or whatever the fuck that old bastard's last name is.

Hell, she even kissed me on the cheek!

I thought AJ was crazy when she said that she loved me right after her horrible break-up with the Yes Man, Daniel Bryan, but now I see she is even crazier when she began prancing around Kane in the ring like a love-struck schoolgirl.

That delusional psychopath!

What really shocked me was when AJ jumped into Kane's arms and kissed him. And there, while I was watching her smooching all over him, I asked myself this question. "Are you that crazy, AJ"? But still, I guess it's my fault for liking crazy chicks in the first place.

After my 'supposedly crazy-ass love interest' was finished sucking face with the devil's favorite demon, she gave him one of her sickly, creepy smiles that she always gives me. I was shocked, but happy as hell when Kane left the ring. Now it was my chance to tag myself in and GTS the fuck out of AJ's ex-boyfriend, Goatface.

Oh and by the way, Goatface is a way better name than Daniel Bryan, don't ya'll think so? And let me answer that question with the three annoying little words that we all know.

Yes! Yes! Yes!

But anyways, once the match was over and I won my team the victory, I watched outside the ring by the turnbuckle that Kane was confused and speechless by Aj's rash actions. I had a big grin plastered on my face when I saw that. So, I wonder to myself: If AJ is supposed to be in love with me, then why in the hell was she making out with some other dude. Aka, the Big Red Monster and also one of the competitors I had to defeat to keep my title in the Triple Threat Match at No Way Out.

But whatever the case may be, AJ better not cause me to lose my title at No Way Out on Sunday, but knowing her and her weird-crazed state, she'll come out anyways. So basically, I have three people that I have to worry about, which is the Ugly-Ass Monster, Goatface, and Crazy Chick.

Nevertheless, no matter what happens, I, CM Punk, will still be the champion because I_ am_ the Best in the World at what I do. And that is winning! And AJ, no offense sweetheart, but I love my title more than you and I'm not gonna let you be the cause of me losing it. But hey, it may sound harsh, but I _am_ the Voice of the Voiceless, which gives the right to speak my mind and say whatever the hell I feel like it. Whether there will be consequences or not, I totally don't give a flying fuck.

Nevertheless, I said this once, so I'm gonna say it again. I guess it's my fault for liking crazy chicks in the first place. And now…..ugh, damn it….I have to deal with it.

But I know one thing; she better not put her lips on mine's right after she was finished swapping spit with Kane. Now, _that_ is what I _defiantly_ don't want to deal with.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
